A rectangle is $5$ meters long. The rectangle is also $8$ meters wide. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $5\text{ m}$ $8\text{ m}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {8} + {5} + {8} + {5} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 26\text{ m} $